Slide on in!
by bellapouts
Summary: Bella and Jasper are watching boring TV commercials when they notice one that stands out. When Jasper wants a pool, they all want a pool! It's time for them to slide on in into the depths of their highly expensive pool. WARNING: Includes grabbing of legs.
1. Lets get a pool!

**BPOV**

It was Saturday. I was sitting on the Cullen's lounge watching TV with Jasper. A commercial came on about pools. Jasper grinned and turned to me.

"You know what, Bella? I reckon we should buy a pool!" he exclaimed. That was all it took. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Edward immediately appeared, all grinning.

"Great idea, Jasper!" grinned Alice, "We need to get a pool!"

She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. "Hello, David! Yes, I'm fine thank-you! Yes, yes, it went quite well! Yes, yes, I think so too! Yes, yes, definitely, yes, of course I will! I was wondering if we could get a pool put in. In ground, yes! Yes, that'd be good! The best pool you've got! Oh! That'd be GREAT! Oh no, cost is not a problem, David. You should know that by now! I was wondering if you could start today, right now. Oh yes, but David, we really need a pool! Heated, would be best. Thank-you, David!" she hit the end button and looked up, grinning.

"Oh, I can see it now! Oh yes, it's going to be great!" she babbled, "They're sending some people over right now to get to work on it. It should take them a week to have it done."

Edward grinned at Alice.

"Yes, and good on you for getting it heated!" he agreed. He put an arm around me.

"How would you like to come over for a swim next Saturday, Bella?" he asked, slightly amused. I grinned, wondering where I had put my bikini…

--

I woke up the next Saturday and smiled up at Edward. Just like any other morning, he was sitting there like a statue, making no sound or sudden movements, watching me sleep. I felt safe, knowing he was there. Edward was my protector, my guardian angel.

"So is the pool finished?" I asked, eagerly. He grinned and held up my swimmers. I blushed and took them. He kissed me gently on the cheek. I blushed redder, if that was even possible, and stood up.

"I need a human moment" I told him. Charlie had left for work. I picked an outfit out of my wardrobe and skipped out of my bedroom, down the hall, and into the bathroom. I stripped and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water flow down my body. I rubbed soap all over myself and rinsed it off with the water. I then turned off the taps and hopped out. I dried myself with my towel, thinking about nothing in particular, except Edward, and pulled my bikini on, and threw my short sleeved white shirt and light blue shorts on over the top. I walked out to find Edward sitting in the same chair, in the same spot, and in the same position as he had been when I had left him. He grinned at me as I walked in. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and sat down at the computer, clicking into my emails.

"I need to check my email before we go" I told him. He smiled and came over to me. He stood behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I saw one from Renee and clicked on it.

_Bella,_

_How are things in Forks going? I'm sorry I couldn't make your graduation. Phil needed me. I swear Bella, you're growing up so fast and I'm missing it all. You're not the same shy little girl any more, you're older now. Well actually, as much as I hate to admit it, you're an adult. Eighteen years old, wow. I miss you, Isabella._

_-Mom_

My eyes flickered to the third sentence. 'Phil needed me.' Didn't I, her only daughter, need her? I worried about her every day, but it had been too long since we hate last spoken, face to face, not through emails or phone calls. Face to face. I sighed and wrote my reply.

_Mom,_

_Things in Forks are going great. I understand why you couldn't make graduation, what with Phil's leg and everything. I agree with you! I am growing up… much too fast for my liking. I want to remain a teenager forever. I miss you too, Mom, and I hope to see you soon. Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble. I love you._

_-Bella_

_PS: Edward sends his greetings_

I hit the send button and swung around in my chair to face Edward, who was frowning.

"You 'want to remain a teenager forever.'"?

I sighed. We had spoken about this a lot. I wish he would stop bringing it up. He wasn't a bad person. I wanted to be changed, to spend eternity with him. I didn't need my human life, I needed him.

"Yes I do Edward, and I don't want to go there right now. You know it's what I want" I told him, "So are we going to go check out this pool of yours or what?"

He grinned. "You need to get some food into you before we do anything" he reminded me. I smiled at him, then turned and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. I opened the fridge and took out the milk. Then I rummaged in the cupboard for a bowl. I tipped a bit of cereal into the bowl, and then poured in the milk. Finally, I grabbed a spoon out of the draw and began to eat. Edward was watching me curiously.

"Don't you humans get sick and tired of eating the same meals over and over?" he asked. I sighed.

"Don't you vampires get sick of drinking blood over and over?" I asked, "It's just… what we live on. Like with vampires and blood. Vampires don't eat human food, so they drain animals of their blood and that keeps them satiated. At least humans have a wider variety than vampires."

He grinned at me teasingly. "Oh, we _can_ eat human food. It just sits in our stomachs like a rock, and it becomes very unpleasant and… well it's harder to do things." I frowned as I scooped up a spoonful of cereal and stuck it in my mouth.

He sighed and continued. "Like running. If we're full of human food, then while we run, we feel that brick down there pulling us down. Even if we ate human food, we'd still need blood to survive. We crave it. We need it. No matter what, we need blood. This is why we don't eat human food. We hate the brick."

I nodded. I understood what he meant. Being pulled down by a brick… I suddenly felt bad for him. He noticed this and chuckled.

"But don't worry! We Cullen's don't eat human food, so we never need to feel that brick" he explained proudly. I rolled my eyes. I held up my empty bowl.

"Let's head on over to your new pool then, shall we?"

He grinned and held open the front door for me. I stepped out and saw his Volvo parked in the driveway. I got in the passenger side as he stuck the key in the ignition. We pulled out of the driveway and sped along the road, on the way to his beautiful home. He turned on the radio. Debussy. I grinned to myself. Ever since I had told him I liked it he always played it around me. I began to hum under my breath to the radio. I didn't dare look down at the speedometer. Knowing Edward, it was probably up as high as it could go.

"You should have seen Alice and Rosalie fighting yesterday" he chuckled. I groaned. I could not believe I had missed that! Now those were fights worth watching.

"I missed it?" I groaned. He nodded, chuckling again.

"What were they fighting about now? Did Rosalie borrow one of Alice's shirts again?" I asked.

He chuckled as we took a right turn. "No, not this time. It was quite amusing, really."

I sighed. "I was sorry I missed it."

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty more, mark my words. They came out of their rooms wearing exactly the same tops, and, well… you can probably guess the rest" he told me.

I snorted. "Screaming matches? Honestly, I would have liked to see that one!"

We had pulled up into his driveway now.

"Rosalie still hasn't forgiven Emmett for laughing at her yesterday" he said, as we got out of the car. We walked around the back of his house to see the rest of the Cullen's splashing around in the pool. I stood gaping at it, open-mouthed. It was _huge_! There were stair-like rocks, and perched on the top, up in the air, was a waterslide, leading into the pool. Next to that was a cave, a water fall hid the entrance.

"Wow" I breathed. I threw my clothes off, revealing my bikini, and found myself gawking at Edward. He was shirtless, wearing board shorts. How he dazzled me. He grinned at the look on my face and pushed me into the water. I swam down and grabbed a pale leg. I swam up to the surface to see Alice grinning at me.

"Glad you could make it, Bella. What took you and Edward so long?" she asked, "Edward is such a babbler! Don't you get tired of him droning on and on about nothing in particular?"

I would never get tired of hearing Edward's velvet-like voice, and I certainly didn't think he was a babbler or a drone, and if he was, I had never noticed it.

"BOMBS AWAY!"

I looked up to see Emmett standing up on the rocks next to Edward. They both gracefully dived into the water at the same time. Alice grinned and glared at me. "You're not going to be a klutz in this pool, right?" she asked. I grinned. Swimming was the only thing I could do without making a worldwide fool of myself.

I noticed Alice disappear under the water, swimming through the waterfall into the cave. Curious, I dived under the water and followed her. There was a little seat made of rocks. Alice was sitting there, waiting for me, grinning. I swam over and sat next to her.

"Do you know where we are, Bella?" Alice asked me.

"In the pool!"

She frowned. "No, we're under the water slide! Put your hand on the roof of this… cave."

I leant over and touched the roof with my hand; I felt it vibrate a little. I smiled over at Alice.

"Yes, I can feel someone on the slide! Who…?"

"Emmett."

I looked up at the roof, curiously. What was Alice's point?

"Um… so what's your point?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I don't _have _a point, silly! I was just explaining to you… see… well… oh, just wait and see!"

I groaned. "Alice, I'm not good at waiting! You of all people should know that!" I groaned. Even though she hadn't told me, I could guess what she was about to say.

"Well, I had a vision… and I thought you needed to know about the roof… to… _guide _you" explained Alice. I raised an eyebrow. Not much of an explanation. I took a deep breath and dove under the crystal-clear water; I swam through the water fall and saw Edward sliding down the water slide, Emmett hot on his heels. They plummeted into the water and sent spray everywhere. I held my hand up to block my eyes. I screamed as I felt something grab my leg and jumped up screaming.

x.x

_Okay, so I was swimming in my pool and had this idea… vampires are strong swimmers, so I figured they deserved a break from evil, obsessive vampires trying to kill them. *cough* mostly Bella *cough*. The next chapter is in progress. This is __**NOT **__a one-shot. But will have a few chapters. Rate & review!_

_Bellapouts _


	2. Screaming

**BPOV**

I looked under the water to see Emmett swimming to the surface. I should have known… he appeared at the surface, howling with laughter.

"Oh, Bella! The look on your face… HA!" he laughed. I frowned. How he found that funny, I didn't know.

"It's not funny!" I argued, "Stop pranking me Emmett!"

He frowned. "I don't _need _to prank you! _You _prank yourself!"

How can anyone prank themselves? Angry with Emmett, I dove under the water, swam through the waterfall and entered the cave. Alice was still sitting there, grinning at me.

"I know what your vision before was about, Alice" I told her.

"What?"

"I'm going to do something bad to Emmett, aren't I?"

She laughed. "It's not really bad or anything! It's just you playing a prank on him…"

She frowned. "Oh, and you don't need to know about the roof anymore. You've changed your mind on what prank you're going to play… wow, Bella! You've got style!"

**JPOV**

I grinned over at Edward. We were standing on the top of the rocks looking over the pool.

"I dare you to jump off of here and try to do as many flips as you can before you reach the water" I told him. He merely flashed his white teeth and moved closer to the edge.

He dove off of the rocks. I watched in awe as he managed to do four flips on his way down, before he hit the water. I immediately jumped onto the water slide and slid as fast as I could. I hit the water and my foot hit someone's head. I swam to the surface to see Emmett frowning.

"Jasper, you just hit me in the head!"

"I know."

"But you hit me in the head!"

"Yes, I did."

"Well… ugh! What's that smell? Did Bella shower this morning?" said Emmett.

Bella, who was over in the corner with Alice, Rosalie and Edward, frowned.

"I heard that Emmett!" she cursed. The other three pinched their noses.

"Dog" they said in unison.

**BPOV**

I looked up to see Jacob, standing there grinning.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Emmett, a little rudely.

"I heard screaming" he said simply, "_Bella's _screaming."

Rosalie growled. "_Bella _is perfectly fine. You can get off of our land now."

He ignored her and looked at me, Edward and I were hugging.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jake."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Emmett playing around."

Jacob snorted. "You bloodsuckers are ruining her."

"What! Us? What about _you_?" cursed Alice, "Making her choose between you and Edward? Do you have a heart? Oh, that's right. I forgot, mongrels don't have hearts, do they, Jacob?"

He snarled at her. "All you want to do with her is make her life miserable and change her into a filthy bloodsucker like the rest of you!"

I gasped. "What? No, Jake! It's not like that! I love Edward, and I want to be with him for all eternity! It's my decision to be changed and that's what's going to happen, at the end of the month."

Jake growled. "NO!"

He was no longer Jake now. He was a great wolf.

"Leave, Jake. Leave!" I warned. He howled, before running off and disappearing amongst the forest. Why must he interfere with everything? Edward pulled me into a tighter hug and kissed my hair.

"Thank god that mutt didn't jump in" muttered Rosalie.

"Yeah" agreed Alice, "We'd be cleaning dog hair out of the pool for years."

"WAHOO!" screamed Emmett, jumping off of the rocks and onto the slide. The slide cracked and Emmett fell through and into the cave. Rosalie groaned.

"Emmett" she cursed under her breath. I smiled under my breath. Had that been Alice's doing? I swam over to her curiously.

"Was that you, Alice?"

"No" she replied, "Remember when you pushed on the roof of the cave before? It kind of… loosened the slide and it collapsed under Emmett's weight."

"Oh."

I saw Emmett swimming through the water fall angrily.

"Funny, Alice. Funny. Very funny."

Rosalie frowned at him.

"Oh give it a break Emmett! We were all over here talking way before that slide collapsed!" she cursed, "Why do you always blame us for these things?"

He sighed. "You know, maybe this is god's way of telling us that Emmett needs to lose some kilos" teased Jasper.

"Yeah" agreed Edward, "Too many grizzlies."

All of a sudden, it was pouring rain.

"Damn clouds" muttered Emmett.

"Guys! We need to go inside. It's going to hale!" Alice told us. We all hopped out of the pool and into the house.

--

I had fully dried myself and changed into some of Alice's fresh clothes. We were watching the hale fall.

"They're quite… large" said Alice. I raised an eyebrow. They were only the size of small marbles.

"Not really. You know, I've never seen hale before" I told them. It had been too hot in Phoenix and we only ever received rain about three times a year. It had rained a lot in Forks, but never had I experienced hale.

"Really?" asked Emmett.

"Really!" exclaimed Jasper, "Emmett what's gotten into you? Ever since I beat you in arm wrestling five minutes ago you've been… weird."

Emmett grinned. "Thanks for the compliment, Jasper boy!" he grinned.

Jasper frowned, and I knew he was serious. "Well… you see, it's just that you haven't done anything stupid since… which is very unlike you."

Edward snorted. "He just broke our water slide ten minutes ago. Does that count?" Edward reminded us. I had suddenly noticed that the hale had stopped.

"OH MY GOSH!" cried Emmett. He ran out the front door and we heard him screaming like a girl.

"You know, I recognise that scream! That's the scream he screams if he sees Alice naked!" laughed Jasper.

"No, that's the scream he screams if something happens to his precious jeep" corrected Edward.

Emmett ran through the door. If vampires could cry, I reckon he would have been crying at that moment. He went over and put his head on Rosalie's lap. She frowned at him.

"We heard you screaming like a girl Emmett. But Alice is fully clothed, so…"

Edward frowned. "Jasper! He wasn't screaming the scream he screams when he sees Alice naked! He was screaming the scream he screams when something bad happens to his jeep!" corrected Edward.

Emmett sat up, whimpering. "The jeep was the only car affected by the hale" he told us.

"HA! See, Jasper? I was right! He was screaming because he was screaming the scream he screams when something bad happens to his jeep!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "No, he wasn't 'screaming because he was screaming the scream he screams when something bad happens to his jeep.' He was screaming because he was screaming the scream he screams when something bad happens to his jeep."

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's exactly what I just said, Jasper."

"Leave him alone! Poor Emmett" soothed Rosalie. She began rubbing Emmett's head.

"It's okay Emmett, I'll fix the jeep later" she told him, and then she turned to Edward and Jasper.

"He wasn't 'screaming because he was screaming the scream he screams when something bad happens to his jeep.' He was screaming because he was screaming the scream he screams when something bad happens to his jeep!" she hissed.

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes.

"He wasn't 'screaming because he…"

"OKAY! WE GET THE POINT!" yelled Carlisle from the other room.

x.x

_Curse me for writing a shorter chapter than usual! But I just wanted to end it there. Next chapter will be longer. Please rate and review!_

Bellapouts


	3. Splattered in human blood

**BPOV**

There was a knock on the Cullen's front door and I ran over to answer it.

It was Mike and Jessica, wearing their swimmers.

"Hey, Bella," grinned Mike.

"Hi, Bella!" grinned Jessica, "It's so hot today, you know? And like, it's not even sunny or anything. I wonder how we can cool off."

"Um… everyone's out the back in the pool and…" I started.

Mike and Jessica's faces lit up.

"Great idea, Bella! We'd love to go for a swim!" squealed Jessica. They both ran around the back, probably to go into the pool.

That was it. I was hot too. It was pool time!

I took off my shirt and pants, revealing my swimmers, just as there was another knock at the door.

It was Ben and Angela, wearing their swimmers.

"Hey, Isabella! It's a hot today, isn't it?" greeted Ben.

Ben always called me Isabella for some reason! It really bugged me!

"I'm going out the back for a swim if you want to join me," I suggested. They grinned and ran around the house to go into the pool.

I really didn't want to get sunburnt, if that was even possible for me, being so pale… so I ran back inside and rubbed sunscreen all over my body, just as there was yet _another _knock on the door. I groaned and went to answer it.

It was Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth, wearing their swimmers.

"The pools out the back," I sighed, before they could say anything. They grinned and all ran out the back. The others wouldn't be too happy about _them _being over at _their _house in _their _pool, but… oh well!

I walked around the huge mansion the Cullen's owned and came into view of the pool. It was Cullen's Vs. Wolves in the pool, with Jessica, Mike, Ben and Angela on the sidelines.

"Hello bl… Cullen's," snarled Jacob.

I shot the wolves and the Cullen's warning looks. Jessica, Mike, Ben and Angela were watching their every move.

"Quileutes," said Edward, nodding his head at them.

Ugh… awkward.

I took a run up at the pool and landed with a splash right next to Edward. I decided to annoy him. I lingered at the bottom of the water pretending to splash and gasp for air. His strong arms pulled me up to the surface, just as I had hoped and he pulled me into a kiss. Yes! I even scored a kiss.

"What's my kiss rating?" he muttered.

"Ten out of ten," I muttered back.

--

The next few days were similar. Hot and humid, though lucky for the Cullen's, the sun wasn't anywhere to be seen, the clouds dominated the sky. The Cullen's didn't even go in the pool anymore, it was so crowded. There were familiar faces like Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Austin, Lauren, Conner and Eric, and some people we didn't even know.

There was one guy who introduced himself as Andrew, who kept on hitting on me. When he grabbed my arse… well, that was it. Edward 'showed him what he was made of' – we haven't seen Andrew since that day…

It had gone on for a week, when surprisingly, Esme put her foot down one night.

"That pool has got to go! It's causing nothing but trouble! Bella would have gotten no sleep last night! They didn't go home; they just partied through the night! And those boys who've been having fights out the back of the house… well, let's just say that the back part of the house is splattered in human blood. There are some men coming around in half an hour to dig it up, and then those kids have GOT to go, or I'll involve the police!"

Well, that was it. The men came and dug up the pool and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper tried shooing everyone away, but it didn't work. But they did scatter when Edward went out there, it seemed that word of Edward 'sorting out' Andrew had gotten around. Apparently, as Mike had told me, Andrew had a black eye, a broken nose and a split lip, and he lived in Port Angeles, too, so why he came all the way to Forks just to come to the Cullen's house is still a mystery to me.

Carlisle and Esme had told us that we were never getting another pool. So I guess it was back to watching boring old TV commercials.

"Are you bored?" asked the TV.

"YES!" we all yelled.

"Are you looking for an adventure?" asked the TV.

"YES!" we all yelled.

"Then a tennis court is just what you need to add some spice to your back yard!" yelled the TV.

"YES! YES! YES!" we all yelled.

--

**THE END OF SLIDE ON IN!!!**

**And that's the end! I think you can all guess what happens next, when they buy a tennis court :) So… please rate and review!**

**-Bellapouts**


End file.
